In some applications, e.g., an electric vehicle, an input power supply system may provide a voltage that is greater than or less than a desired supply voltage for one or more electrical loads, e.g., vehicle systems. In such applications a DC/DC converter may be used to convert the input supply voltage to the desired supply voltage. In some such systems, a battery may be included that is configured to supply the one or more electrical loads, in case, for example, of a failure of the input power supply system, and/or to provide a buffer between the DC/DC converter and the load. The DC/DC converter may be directly connected to the battery. In these applications, the input power supply system may be configured to charge the battery and the battery may be configured to supply the load, e.g., the one or more vehicle systems.
The DC/DC converter may include an output current limit that is configured to limit the output current drawn from the DC/DC converter that may then limit the current supplied to the battery and/or the load. This current limit is generally configured to protect the DC/DC converter. Accordingly, the DC/DC converter current limit may not provide control of the charging current to the battery and is not configured to limit the discharge current between the battery and the load in, e.g., a shorted load condition.